Of Dreams and Memories
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, JxAxO. With time, even dreams simply fade into memories.


**If I write any more oneshots, I think my head just might explode. But anyway! About this fic--I'm not quite sure where it came from, but I thought the result was rather...interesting. Back when I first wrote it, I had no intentions of publishing it. But after a few weeks of letting it sit and then revisiting it, I've found that it's not as strange as I originally thought. Feeling more comfortable with it now, I've decided to post it here. A quick note, in this fic Aelita is still very new to Earth, like been-there-for-a-few-days new. And with that said, off with you, read and enjoy!**

"Odd, where are we going?"

Blue eyes sparkled mischievously as they glanced back over a purple clad shoulder.

"It's a surprise, Aelita," the blonde responded, a grin splitting his face. Aelita eyed her companion dubiously, arms crossed tightly across her chest to ward of the cold chill of fall that permeated the forest. Halos of red and gold leaves topped the trees all around, a few falling loose and drifting to the ground. They crunched under Aelita's pink boots as she trailed her more enthusiastic companion.

"Why does the surprise have to be outside?" she asked, watching Odd's back as he weaved his way through the trees.

"Because," Odd said patiently, "I couldn't get it inside for you."

"And it couldn't wait until it was warmer out?" Aelita asked. Odd's response was laughter, the blond spinning around to face Aelita.

"Aelita," he said, reaching forward and grabbing her gloved hands. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Aelita immediately responded, squeezing Odd's hands. The blonde smiled.

"Do you trust that what I want to show you is entirely worth the cold?"

Aelita made a show of deeply pondering Odd's words, pursing her lips and tilting her head. When her charade produced an anxious look from Odd, Aelita couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up in her chest as she pulled the boy into a hug.

"I trust you, Odd," she whispered, burying her nose against the crook of his neck. "You know I do." Odd's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, the taller boy resting his cheek against Aelita's hair.

"I love you," he told her softly. Aelita grinned against his neck.

"I love you too," she said. "But I'll love you a lot more once we get back inside. So, on to your surprise?" Odd laughed, grinning as he pulled away, holding Aelita's hand tightly in his as he continued to lead her through the woods.

"You're going to love this," he told her as they wound through the trees.

"I hope so, Odd," Aelita responded. "Otherwise I get to drag _you _through the cold for an hour." Odd just flashed her a smile. Aelita followed him a little longer, until he turned, leading them off of the trail.

"Where are we going?" Aelita asked suspiciously.

"Trust me," Odd told her. Aelita gave Odd's back a flat look, but she stayed behind him as he lead the way through the denser trees of the forest proper. Eventually he led them to a pair of towering pine trees, which he slipped through, motioning for Aelita to follow him. The pink haired girl hesitated a brief moment, glancing at the trees, and then followed after Odd.

Her eyes went wide as she emerged into a wide clearing, dominated by a stream running through the center, and studded with mossy boulders and clusters of colorful flowers.

"Oh, Odd," Aelita whispered, taking in the sight with awe filled eyes. "This…it's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," Odd whispered, scooting over to stand beside Aelita.

"I love it," Aelita corrected. She smiled as she felt Odd slip his fingers through her own. "Thank you Odd."

"Aelita?"

"Yes Odd?" she asked, turning her head to look up at the blonde.

"Aelita." Aelita blinked in surprise when her name was said again, yet Odd's mouth wasn't moving.

"Aelita, wake up."

Aelita sat up with a jerk, blinking her eyes and looking about blearily as the last wisps of her dream faded away. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Jeremy standing beside her. Her bafflement must have been clear on her face, because he smiled, and said,

"You fell asleep." Aelita blinked up at him.

"I did?" she asked. Jeremy nodded. Aelita frowned. "Is that something that happens often?" Jeremy's response was a laugh.

"Not usually," he said. "I think it's because we stayed out so late last night. You just didn't get enough sleep is all."

"Oh," Aelita said. Her brow furrowed thoughtfully for a moment before she added, "I had a strange dream while I was sleeping."

"Really?" Jeremy asked. "What was it about?" Aelita opened her mouth to answer, then hesitated. She wasn't sure why, but she got the feeling that maybe her dream wasn't quite something she wanted to share with Jeremy after all.

"I…don't remember," she said instead. "I just remember that it was very strange."

"That's normal," Jeremy said, leaving Aelita relived that he didn't' press the issue. "Sometimes all you remember of dreams is their feelings." Aelita nodded mutely as Jeremy continued talking, saying that they needed to hurry and meet the others in the lunchroom. Nodding, Aelita gathered her things together and trailed after Jeremy as they headed down the hall. As they walked, Aelita looked down at her hand. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to focus on her dream, on Odd's hand in hers.

A small smile came to her lips as she faintly remembered the feel of Odd's warm palm against hers. She sighed a moment later before tucking her hand into her pocket and hurrying after Jeremy.


End file.
